


Den dobrý k umírání

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, zaklínač
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Inspirováno pokladem z tumblru, který teď zaboha nemůžu dohledat, ale až se mi to povede, určitě ho ozdrojuju. Sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 1





	Den dobrý k umírání

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno pokladem z tumblru, který teď zaboha nemůžu dohledat, ale až se mi to povede, určitě ho ozdrojuju. Sorry not sorry.

„Geralte, víš, jak jsi nedávno říkal, že bys potřeboval nový meč…,“ začal Marigold překotně, sotva v krčmě kvapně dostihl bělovlasého zaklínače.

Odpovědí mu bylo neurčité zabručení, jak jinak.

„No, tak tady ho máš,“ vrazil mu bard do ruky novou zbraň.

„Kdes to sebral?“ stihl se vědmák sotva zeptat, avšak bard nezvládl odpovědět.

Zpoza rohu se totiž vyřítil další zaklínač, vzteky bez sebe. Lambert.

„Kopl jsem tamtoho do koulí a ten meč mu sebral,“ přiznal Marigold, který se začínal nepříjemně potit.

„Vypadá to, jako bys nabyl dojmu, že dneska je dobrej den na umření,“ podotkl Geralt sarkasticky a vyrazil Lambertovi vstříc.


End file.
